ONE YEAR
by snowy snowflake
Summary: there is a new evil in the power rangers lives will they defeat it or die trying will there be new love or old love agian
1. Chapter 1

One year

Hi guys sorry for the wait on a new story I just have been busy but I promise an update every Sunday.

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers or Karmin

Chapter one Emily

It has been one year since the war against Xandred after the war me and mike went back to my ranch and realized that we were better off friends things got really awkward so now we are still friends. Mia and Kevin got married after the war when Mia was in culinary school and Kevin was teaching swimming at the local pool in the summer and a yoga instructor in the winter. But Ji told us there was a new evil in the land so this is why I am going back to the Shiba house. Once I walked into the Shiba house I was the only one there so I decided to put my stuff in my old room to realize that it was only yellow this time so I had the room to myself so I plugged up my iphone and played some Karmin. I was listing to I told you so when a knock came on the door. I opened it to see Jayden standing there in his pjs that were red and Lauren was on his back so I tackled them both in a hug.

"Hey guys" I said then we all went in the kitchen to talk I realized I was there were only three people there so I asked were Ji was they told me that he was in California so their godfather Tommy o. then he walked in with his wife Kimberly I introduced myself then Jayden asked if I wanted to go to the store I said yes. Then I went to put on some more casual clothing when I walked out in white skinny jeans, a yellow tank top with a black half shirt and yellow flats with my hair in a braid to the side. I saw Jayden standing there in a red muscle shirt and jeans with red adidas I jumped on his back and we were off to the store we walked since it was a short walk.

After we got back from the store Mike, Mia, Kevin, and Antonio were there talking to Lauren and Tommy. They didn't notice us until Jayden took his hands off of my back to pick up his bags and I fell off his back with a thump. Jayden bent down to help me up and get the bags then everyone tackled us in a hug and asked how you been doing. Then I asked how was going to be the red ranger and Jayden told me that he was going to be the red ranger but Lauren was his back up if he needed help. But to fight this new evil we would have to combine our elements to make something impossible to beat. Then when we were in privet I asked why it was just yellow and red he said that when our parents were fighting that they combined their elements to make something that this new evil could not beat and that we would have to turn into mega rangers with two of the most deadly powers and then where from our ancient times so that we could beat this new evil in the end but it was not easy to master so it would take up some time to work on some tomorrow we would have to start training but first I should learn the fire symbol.

Please read and review thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks for all your reviews I really wanted this one to be 1000 words so this might be a long authors note. For all the people how read this please review and tell me how I did. Emily's and Jayden's outfits will be on my page if you want to see them. This is a jemily, KIA, and Latino story sorry that was not in the first chapter. I promised an update Sunday but this one is special for all of you. If you review this one I will update every Monday, Sunday, and Thursday. Thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own prs or anything else in this story.

Emily's pov

I woke up to the sound of grunting and in Jayden's bed. I know what thinking no me and Jayden didn't hook up we were just talking and I guess we fell asleep. I think I should get up before someone specks something. That was Jayden walked into the door.

"Hey Emmy" he said. I waved at him and said hi then I got up to leave and something fell out of the dress I was wearing it was a note I picked it up it said: dear Emily I think that we you are done messing around with Jayden we should get back together, love mike.

"What does it say Emily" Jayden asked

"It was Mike asking if we could get back together "I said I saw Jayden clench his fist then he stormed out of the room I guess he was going to handle it but I had to stop him before he kills somebody then I saw the wall crack and someone grunted in pain so I went to see who it was it was mike but Jayden didn't punch him it was Mia. I went to find Kevin, Jayden and Tommy o. but then they came in got Mia off of Mike and asked what was wrong Mia said that Mike tried to sneak into my room. But then I said that I was not in there. They all looked shocked but not Jayden because he knew where I was and I was wearing his shirt because mine got messed up. Then they asked me where I was and I told them I was in Jayden's room they all looked shocked because they thought me and Jayden did that thing but then Jayden explained everything. We had to train so I asked Jayden if he wanted to spar me. Once I was changed into my training outfit which looked a lot different than before it was a yellow tank top and black sweat pants with black toms with my hair in a ponytail. Jayden was wearing something similar but it was red and grey. I beat Jayden 2 times but he won the rest of the times it was fun to see he with his wall down then we watched Mia and Mike fight Mia won every time. Ten Kevin and Mike fought and Kevin won 9 out of 10 times. Then we all went to get some froze yogurt Mia apologized to Mike and they were friends again. While everyone else went to go find a table Jayden and I were in line.

Sorry guys I could not go to 1000 words but there are a go 5oo in here I think there is a romance blooming in the Shiba house


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the people who read my story but will you please review! It would be a lot of help if I got 3 reviews from 3 different people. I am updating today for all the people who read and reviewed. I would like to thank stayband for review both chapters and also thank you bellafan22, Guest for review even do I don't know you're name. Sorry for the wait. Here goes the story!

Disclaimers don't own power rangers but will still wish for it on my birthday.

Emily pov

After the day we had yesterday I think there will be an attack on the city. I woke up and hear some pots and pans clashing and someone yelling why is it that there is always dram when I wake up. Then I walked in the kitchen to see Mr. Tommy trying to cook with Jayden's help. "This is just crazy" Jayden said then I said "it's really easy actually". Then they looked at me and said or yelled "Really Emily" I shook my head yes then Mrs. Kimberly came in looking very tried and mad. "Do you really have to yell it is really easy idiots just crack the egg, put butter in the pan, mix salt and pepper in with the egg and turn on the stove and then put the mixed up egg in the pan." Then she left Jayden said to me that I looked like a little kid and that's how the pancake mix ended up on us. We had to clean it up but it was fun to see Jayden break out of his shell for once. When we got done I went to clean up it was my day to make dinner so I would have to make it Mia was a really good cook now Lauren even learned how to cook.

Sorry for it being short I wanted to get a new chapter in before 9:00 tonight. Review and read plz.

bye now


	4. Authors note

Authors note I will be putting up chapter 4 but you can skip the first part if you want it leaves off at chapter 3 I know some people don't like to read the earlier chapters so I put that in this chapter sorry if you thought this was a chapter. Today I am starting something new I will be having polyvore challenges so in the review column just put p-challenge so I know I will update fanfiction every Friday and Sunday for you guys. I also changed my name to snowy snowflakes so thank you guys

snowy


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the people who read my story but will you please review! It would be a lot of help if I got 3 reviews from 3 different people. I am updating today for all the people who read and reviewed. I would like to thank stayband for review both chapters and also thank you bellafan22, Guest for review even do I don't know you're name. Sorry for the wait. Here goes the story!

Disclaimers don't own power rangers but will still wish for it on my birthday.

Emily pov

After the day we had yesterday I think there will be an attack on the city. I woke up and hear some pots and pans clashing and someone yelling why is it that there is always dram when I wake up. Then I walked in the kitchen to see Mr. Tommy trying to cook with Jayden's help. "This is just crazy" Jayden said then I said "it's really easy actually". Then they looked at me and said or yelled "Really Emily" I shook my head yes then Mrs. Kimberly came in looking very tried and mad. "Do you really have to yell it is really easy idiots just crack the egg, put butter in the pan, mix salt and pepper in with the egg and turn on the stove and then put the mixed up egg in the pan." Then she left Jayden said to me that I looked like a little kid and that is how the pancake mix ended up on us. We had to clean it up but it was fun to see Jayden break out of his shell for once. When we got done I went to clean up it was my day to make dinner so I would have to make it Mia was a really good cook now Lauren even learned how to cook. But tonight was my night I was making   
Blushing Angel Hair Pasta with Chicken it was really good my mom used to make it for dinner. I was cooking and listen to Pink- Just Give Me a Reason ft. Nate Ruess when Jayden came in and started to take some stuff out of the cupboard and rearranging if he was trying to find something I asked him what was wrong he said that nothing was wrong but I think he was lying so I went to find out was wrong he was looking for a book so I asked if I could help and he snapped at saying to go away I was about to cry but I had to be strong I could not go back to that Emily. Then Mia came in to see what was wrong I told her there was nothing wrong even thought there was something wrong but I could not tell Mia. So I went to find Lauren and ask her what was wrong with Jayden she told me he was looking for a book that their father left behind to help him defeat the nilogk or this new evil and he could not find it so he was really mad but he should not have snapped at me.

Nobodies pov But little did Emily know that Mia and Kevin were standing outside the door Mia was heartbroken and Kevin was mad at Jayden because he hurt his little sister Emily. But he had his reasons so he was a little okay with it but he still had to talk to Jayden after he dealt with mia so that she was okay. He just told her that they were still friends but she just needed to talk to Lauren about her brother.

Thank you for all the people who reviewed.

au revoir

snowy.


	6. Chapter 5

One year chapter 5

Hey guys thanks for all the reviews I hope I can get more. Love you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers.

Emily's point of view

I woke up and my head was really hurting I guess I hit my head at least I woke up on my own bed. I wanted to go get something for my head when I saw Jayden already eating breakfast. I remembered him yelling at me the night before so I decided not to bother him. He looked really mad he had some anger issues in his self. After I got the medicine I went and got dressed. This time I did not were yellow but I wore red and black me and Mia were going to the mall once she woke up. I wore a mine mouse cupcake pullover and jeans with red toms. Then someone knocked at my door I went to go open it Jayden was standing there.

"Hi Jayden" I said

"Hey Emily can we talk" he asked

"Sure what do you want to talk about jay?"

He told me that he was sorry and that he would do anything for me to forgive him. I told him that he has to come to the mall with me and mia today and carry all of my bags but Kevin was coming to so it would be easy for him since I don't shop as much as mia. Then he left the room I quickly brushed my hair then put my black beanie on. Then I went to see if Mia was up yet she was getting ready. I asked mia if Jayden can come she said she did not care so I went and told Jayden that he has to come know. He came out wearing a pullover that said this guy loves bacon, jeans and red adidas. We looked like we were wearing the same thing but I guess he did not notice. Lauren came out and said that if it was twin day she was not matching with Antonio because he wears too much gold. Mia and Kevin came their room mia was wearing a pink sun dress with blue flowers and pink toms. Kevin was wearing a blue button up shirt with jeans. Jayden went in the kitchen and started talking to Lauren while Kevin and mia went to find mike and Antonio. This team was crumbling by the minute so I called a team meeting even though we were supposed to go to the mall.

"I called this team meeting because this team is not like it used to be. I know we grew up and moved in but we were a family now it is like we are seven strangers. I mean come on if you guys want us to be the team we should be work with me here." I said

"I think your right Emily." Kim said "you guys need to be a team it was hard for my team because some of us got married, had kids and broke up but you guys need that bond back so all of you are going to get in pairs and bond but one person will have to bond with the mentors."

Kevin got mike

Emily got Laruen

Jayden got Mia

Antonio got the mentors

Kevin and mike were going to the cupcake shop.

Emily and Lauren were going to mall.

Jayden and Mia were going to the mall too.

"So Lauren do you like it here?" I asked

'Yes I get to see my little brother who I think has a crush on you" she said.

"I don't think he has a crush on me were just good friends lulu" I said

"Did you just call me lulu em" she asked

"Yes do you like it" I asked

The rest of the time me and she talked about random stuff. When we got back we saw Jayden look at bored talking to mia about shoes. I went to go talk to mia to put him out of his misery he thanked me. I and mia were talking about shoes and clothes when Lauren came in and got a bucket of water. Then Jayden came in with a bucket of water and they had a water fight against me and mia I guessed they planned this out mike, Kevin and Antonio joined in on the fight but then Jayden and Lauren ended up getting really wet then they started to fight like any other siblings. But the fire started to come out in them and it took an hour and a half to calm them done then they ended up laughing at the end I guess they both have anger issues but they get over it quick. We all went to get a cupcake but a nigcklock was attacking.

After we got done with laviff je was really had to get rid of he kept coming back. We all decide to call it a night.

He guys thanks for the reviews

Au revoir

snowy


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Emily's pov

Today Mr. Tommy gave us the day off so we went to the mall because mike and Kevin wanted to check out this new video game. Me, Lauren, and mia wanted to go shopping but Jayden just decide to spend some time with Lauren. So he came shopping with us they were talking about sometime in hushed tones I wonder what they were talking about I heard Lauren say that someone should come for her safety I wonder who they were talking about.

"Hey mia who do you think their talking about" I asked mia

"I don't know but it seems important to both of them so I couldn't be his girlfriend or wife we don't know what he did in the 1 year." She said

"I think it is a family member" I said

"What are you guys talking about" Kevin asked us when him and mike came to find us.

"Were talking about who we think Jayden and Lauren are talking about" mia said

"I think that we should heading back to the Shiba house" Jayden said

"Okay" I said

Once we got back home we put our bags up and Jayden and Lauren called a meeting.

"I know you all are wondering why we called this meeting… it is because Melrose Shiba is coming to stay with us." Jayden said

"You're wife is coming" Kevin said

"No"

"Cool you mom is coming to stay with that is great" mike said

"NO"

"It is our little sister who is six years old with very special power" Lauren said

"So special she can't fight with it" Jayden said

"Yes she can" Lauren said

"It would put her in danger"

"We need her"

"NO we don't need a six year old girl who is scared to eat broccoli"

"Yes we do Jayden"

"No we don't Lauren"  
"omg why don't you just ask her what she wants to do" I said

Then a knock came on the door I went to answer it there was a little girl with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and freckles wearing a cute little outfit with a green headband.

"Hi my name is Emily" I said

"I am Melrose Shiba why are you here and where is my brother and sister" she asked

"1 hi 2 I am a power ranger 3 in the conman" I said then she walked in the conman room Jayden and Lauren have a really mean sister I guess she is really stubborn too.

I walked in the conman room to see Melrose and mia talking I guess she got through her façade.

Sorry guys it was really short and I have not updated for a long time so thank you reading

Bye ssssssssnowy


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hey guys I am so sorry for not updating I like a year I think it has been a long time thank you to all the people who reviewed my story I am glad you are enjoying it. I love all of my snowflakes that is what I am going to call all my readers.

Disclaimer: I don't own power ranger, Miley Cyrus or Kesha.

Today we were all going to the carnival Jayden and Lauren were still mad at each other because after Melrose came they got into a fight about her I think it was about if she was going to fight or not they never even asked her. Me and Mia were going to get cotton candy.

"So Emily do you like Jayden?" Mia asked me

"I guess so but I think he likes me as a friend only" I said

"Really Em he likes you when you see him why don't you take him on the ferries wheel it will be romantic" Mia said

"I will try" I said

Once we got the cotton candy we went back to the group Melrose was talking to mike about some princess video game. He was really into the conversation with Melrose I guess they were having a really great convo. Lauren and Kevin were talking and Mia went and joined in on their conversation. I went over to talk to Jayden.  
"Hey Jayden do you want go on the ferries wheel with me" I asked

"Sure but let me tell someone we are going to get on ferries wheel." Jayden said then he walked off and told Kevin that we were going on the ferries wheel.

Me and Jayden got in line it took 10 minutes to get on the ride. When me and Jayden got on the top I saw the stars.  
"So do you want to make breakfast with me tomorrow morning Emy?" Jayden said

"Sure but we have to make the food remember that okay Jay" I said

"I sure will remember that Emmy" Jayden said

The next day

I woke up and walked into the kitchen and found Jayden cooking shirtless. It was very quiet but a little too quiet.

"Hey Jayden where are the other power rangers" I asked

"They all left to go somewhere talking about giving us alone time I guess we could cook hello kitty" he said with a smirk

Oh no plz don't get the mob on me I promise an update every week if not you can send me a very mean but nice comment

Ciao Snowflakes

Xoxo Snowy


	9. Author's note

AUTHORS NOTE

I will be putting One year on hold until further notice I have been doing a story on wattpad you can check it out it is called the soccer boy's BFF by ilovecandi and plz follow me

snowy


End file.
